Friday Evening Mishaps
by Sapphires-of-Aomine
Summary: When Kagami encounters Aomine at an outdoor court, his day does not end up the way he expected it would. Giving in to his competitive side, he accepts a bet from Aomine. Will he win or lose? Rated T for minor foul language just to be sure. :) [Dropped fic, sorry! Might come back to it one day, maybe when the anime starts up again.]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction I'm posting on the site.

Enjoy Reading and feel free to Review as well. :)

Slight Aokaga, but nothing much. Just a little oneshot I had in my head for awhile. I always wondered why Kagami hadn't returned Aomine's shoes sooooo, YAY for headcanons!

Italicization is for emphasis, or Kagami's thoughts depending on the context it's used in a sentence.

**Friday Evening Mishaps**

It was Saturday evening and Kagami Taiga was shooting hoops to relieve some stress in the neighbourhood park. The Winter Cup was taking a lot out of him, especially these past couple days when he realized just how hard it would be going up against the new and improved Kise Ryouta. As he was pondering about his future match he unintentionally looked down at his shoes. Well, they weren't _his_ shoes, they were actually Aomine's. Why he still hadn't returned them baffled him. They were brand new Jordans right out of the box. To be completely honest he loved wearing them. (They WERE pretty comfortable) He knew he shouldn't have been wearing the expensive court shoes just for casual play, but he felt like he made better jumps when he was wearing them. He stood about two metres away from the net as he took a three-pointer- it missed and bounced off the rim, rolling off the court. He _really_ hoped nobody saw that, it was actually really pathetic. He sighed and went to retrieve the ball when a deep voice cut through his thoughts.

"Is it just me, or are you getting worse and worse each time I see you play." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement, and it really pissed off Kagami.

"Aomine? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagami was flustered. Out of all the people to show up, why him? His snarky remarks, his cocky attitude (toned down after the loss against Seirin), his stupidly amazing talent in basketball; it all annoyed Kagami.

"That's my line bastard. Besides shouldn't you be the one training with your team to go up against Kise? It won't be that easy to go up against that guy you know. Oh and you shouldn't be wearing my Jordans _outside_ asshole." Kagami froze at that. He felt the heat rise to his face as he realized that he was wearing Aomine's basketball-court shoes right in front of him. "Tell you what, lets play some one-on-one. If you win you can keep the sneakers."

"And if you win?" Kagami began to question.

"...You have to make me lunch." _...Hah_? Wait, what was going on, did he just ask Kagami to cook for him? How did he even know he could cook?

"Ho-"

"Tetsu told me when I was teaching him how to shoot." Aomine cut in, already knowing what the redhead would ask.

"But wh-"

"It just came up, does it really matter?" Aomine cut in, AGAIN. All the while, he threw the ball in a one-armed unorthodox matter, of course the ball went in though. Oh man, how Kagami hated this guy. Aomine frustrated him to no end and knew how to push his buttons. Couldn't he just disappear? He closed his eyes then opened them again, but he was still standing there with his _stupid_ smirk, plastered on that _stupid _face, on the shoulders of that _stupid_ body.

"Unless of course, you're scared that you can't win against me without Tetsu." That was all it took for Kagami's competitive side to agree to the bet. He wished he hadn't took Aomine on though. He lost quickly, and terribly._ Damn, damn, damn it!_ He felt his gut start to twist as he prepared himself for what he was in for.

"You're so gullible, accepting a challenge you hardly could win. Seriously. Anyway, you lost the bet... so wanna go to my house or yours?" Kagami wanted to kill him. He was going to kill him.

"Can't I just buy you some burgers from Maji or something?" Kagami really didn't want to cook for someone he considered his rival.

"Nah, I want to taste the surprisingly good cooking Tetsu talked about. Stop beating around the bush. My house is closer so lets just go there." Aomine left no room for interjections as he turned his back towards Kagami, starting to walk away. Kagami mindlessly followed, not because he wanted to go, no, he wanted to escape more than anything, but Aomine was still holding HIS basketball propped against a chiseled hip bone. He was going to kill this guy. Maybe he would just poison his food or something.

As they approached the house, the awkward silence that was between them the entire walk there was broken when Aomine started to push Kagami's buttons again.

"So what are you gonna cook for me Bakagami? Hope it's not garbage."

"AHOmine nothing I cook is ever garbage, get over yourself." Aomine only replied with a low chuckle as he unlocked the door to his home.

It was surprisingly designed with a very Aomine-eccentric feel inside. Kagami knew Aomine probably didn't live alone, but it looked like he was very involved with the styling of the house. Not that Kagami would ever point out a detail like that verbally though.

"The supplies are in the fridge, make something good Bakagami" Would the jerk ever stop calling him that? Aomine pointed to the kitchen as he started to walk off in another direction. A couple seconds later Kagami heard the TV click on. He was _s__o _going to kill that bastard.

There wasn't much in the fridge Kagami could use. There was some cheese, chicken, lettuce, and some other things that didn't really matter, or looked edible. He looked around more and found some bread in the pantry. What the hell was Aomine expecting? A gourmet meal out of mediocre ingredients? All that guy was getting was a sandwich; to hell with Aomine! Kagami sliced the cheese and shredded the chicken down to bits. He put them in between two buttered pieces of bread and popped it into the toaster oven. After a couple minutes, he took the sandwich out. He separated the pieces again, melted cheese stretching to its limits before splitting, then put some fresh, crunchy lettuce into the lunch. He filled a glass with water and put it on a tray along with the sandwich, heading out into the living room.

When Kagami entered the other room, Aomine stopped and looked at him, then the food, then him again, and to Kagami's horror, the jerk burst out laughing. Kagami was turning red just as much as he was seeing it.

"What the hell's so funny bastard?" The embarrassment rising up to his already red face.

"Nothing, nothing," Aomine replied as he wiped some tears out of his eyes, "just that you would be a perfect housewife is all." That was it. Kagami was so done with this ludicrous day and all it had to offer. He set the tray down and started to stride towards the main doorway. "Wait, wait! I'm sorry all right? Jeez, don't be so butt hurt about everything." Was that Aomine's way of trying to apologize? The redhead guessed so, with a big sigh he headed back to the living room. Hey, he made a sandwich for his rival, might as well stick around to see if he liked it right? Not like this day could get any weirder. He watched as Aomine took a bite into the lunch. "It's actually surprisingly good. Wow didn't know you had it in you Taiga." Aomine said with a mouthful of grilled cheese and chicken. _Of course it was good! He's been making food for himself eversinc- wait, did he just use his first name?_ Everything froze as they stared at each other wide-eyed from mutual embarrassment. Even though they both knew what had happened, they both chose not to elaborate. I mean, what the hell? You make one sandwich for a guy and he thinks he can call you by your first name?

Aomine finished he rest of the sandwich without adding anymore side comments or jokes. It was just silent between them for what seemed liked the longest ten minutes to Kagami. Aomine heaved a sigh as he got up from the couch, taking the tray with him. As he was heading toward the hallway that connected the two rooms, he paused and looked at Kagami for a few brief stared back defiantly, but before he could say anything he was left wide-eyed in shock. Aomine had leaned down and kissed him. On. The. Cheek. It was surprisingly gentle, warm lips pressing lightly to a heated cheek. _It was- why was- W-WHAT THE HELL_. Kagami was speechless a s Aomine just stood straight up again and walked away as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The sound of clinking dishes in another room brought Kagami back to reality. He had to get out of here, _now_. He felt like he was trapped in a cage with a wild animal. He got up to go, his nerves making him stand on edge. As he was passing by the kitchen, an arm shot out to stop him.

"Yo, where do you think you're going?" Aomine said to him accusingly. _WHERE DO YOU THINK I'M GOING? ANYWHERE BUT THIS HOUSE_. He didn't need to verbally express his retort out loud though. Aomine knew, and Kagami could tell that he knew from the deep chuckle the former was letting out. He let out a laugh, a laugh that vibrates the chest cavity, a rich sound that echos in the ears of the listener. "Alright, I'll let you go." Aomine then leaned down to Kagami's ear, his lips touching the outer edge of it, "And hey, you know what? I'll let you keep those sneakers too. Consider them an award." An award for putting up with his assholeness was the unspoken understanding. Kagami couldn't help it when his cheeks reddened from the intimate contact and declaration. He had totally forgotten about the other half of the bet. What was this odd feeling? It was telling him something wasn't right. Kagami escaped from Aomine's grasp and headed for the door,putting Aomine's- no, his shoes on, clumsy, and quickly as possible. "See you later, ...Tiger." The last part was almost inaudible, but Kagami heard it. Kagami definitely had enough of Aomine for one day. Who did he think he was, calling him by his given name twice?He left the house without a goodbye, feeling that Aomine didn't deserve one.

As he was walking home he kept replaying the days events over and over until he got to his parting with Aomine. He recalled the odd feeling he felt earlier. He had come to the conclusion that Aomine never planned on taking back his Jordans. He recalled the kiss too, but decided to forget about that. There was that other thing too, how Aomine used his first name twice. _"See you later ... Tiger."_ Kagamis face flushed red,out of anger or being flustered, or maybe a bit of both. _He didn't call him by his name! He called him a tiger!_ What the hell was wrong with that guy today? As he recalled the days events one more time, he realized something else. Maybe it wasn't him who was inside a cage with a wild animal. What if Aomine was far more on edge then he was all day? He had been acting strange, and way more awkward than usual. He did also call him a tiger after all. Kagami's eye twitched at the thought. He was frustrated beyond belief with everything and everything.

Letting out a yell to the evening sky, maybe to relieve some stress, maybe hoping Aomine could hear him somehow, "**BASTAAAARRRDD!**"

He was so going to kill Kuroko for all of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyy everyone! With all the positive reviews and requests for a continuation, I bring you the second chapter of what was supposed to be a oneshot! :)

It's a little short and not much AoKaga interaction, but this chapter was necessary for the sake of plot movement.

Please enjoy and feel free to review, any criticism or comments are welcome.

* * *

A couple days had past since his... odd incident with Aomine, and Kagami was glad he hadn't encountered the bluenette since. The kiss, the gift, the way Aomine acted around him that day, he had to constantly push those thoughts down so he could train for Seirin's big match against Kaijou. Amazingly, he managed, and the days went by quickly leading up to today, AKA his rematch against Kise.

The match was about to begin when something caught his eye. At the highest seating row in the audience, Kagami saw vibrant, eye-catching blue. He assured himself that he only noticed Aomine in the crowd because of his freakish hair and uncommon skin tone in the mass of people. What surprised Kagami was that he didn't see a speck of pink anywhere. Had Aomine come on his own to watch? As Kagami stood there dumbfounded, Aomine noticed his gaze on him, and sapphire met ruby. What snapped Kagami out of the trance he was put under was the sound of the referees whistle initiating the game. Kiyoshi tipped the ball over to him and the game had begun.

The sound of the buzzer echoed throughout the entire room as silence fell upon the hundreds of hushed spectators. It rang for what seemed like an eternity, until the crowd and all of Seirin had won. _We really won._ It was a close game, dangerously had won because of the three-pointer buzzer beater scored by Hyuuga. It had put them two points ahead of Kaijou. Nonetheless, it had gotten Kagami's blood boiling like it had in their match against Touou.

After the initial celebrating and formalities, both teams had separated on their own sides. After a couple minutes of resting and gathering up their belongings, Kise began to approach Seirin's bench, or more specifically, Kuroko. As Kagami sat down, he felt a pair of eyes on him, the same eyes he felt throughout the entire match. He looked up to that same spot in the audience to see Aomine smiling at him, ...or Kuroko? He couldn't tell. His eyes were brought back to the blond in front of him. He felt sort of sorry for the guy, but there was no way in hell he would choose Kaijou's victory over Seirin's.

"Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, that was... a good match. You guys have gotten better since our last match, you... deserved, to win this match... but I won't lose next time okay?" Kise strained, but managed to give his signature smile. As he was beginning to walk away to reunite with his team, he turned around and ruffled the hair of the now seated Kuroko. "Nee Kurokocchi, want to play some street ball sometime again? Like when we played against those jerks awhile back. That was really fun! I miss playing alongside Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi's invited again of course!"

Having given up on telling the blond to stop calling him by that stupid pet name, Kagami responded, "Idiot, what makes you think I want to be invited? last time I wasn't invited, if anything you stole Kuroko away and I had to barge in and take him back."

"Kagamicchi's so mean! Fine then, I'll just play with Kurokocchi." The blond then proceeded to walk behind the bluenette and drape his arms around the smaller frame, much to Kuroko's annoyance.

"Kagami-kun, please come, it will not be fun without you there. Besides, I'm afraid that I will not go if Kagami-kun does not come aswell." Why was it that all his problems started with Kuroko? Being glared down from the blond, Kagami felt bad for the position Kuroko was in, so as a favour to the shadow that was always right behind him, Kagami accepted the invitation.

And now a week later, Kagami finds himself in what could possibly be his biggest mess yet. Beside him stood Kuroko, and across from him... Kise was walking over to the court as happy and gleaming as could be. Memories that Kagami has been trying to suppress were rushing back into his head like a dam giving way to an overwhelming amount of water. A flush graced his features as his eyes met sapphire.

No one told him Aomine was invited too.


End file.
